1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel circuit and an organic electroluminescent display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), or organic light emitting displays have been developed to overcome disadvantages of cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays. Among these displays, organic light emitting displays are receiving more attention as a next-generation display due to their high luminescence efficiency, high brightness, wide viewing angles, and short response time.
Organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), which generate light via recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays are driven with low power consumption while having a short response time.